


Natural dissimilarity

by Astarte



Series: Simplification [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Mercy Killing, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manche Emotionen sind stärker als der Tod, Hass gehört dazu. Wesley weiß das nun aus eigener Erfahrung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural dissimilarity

_Comes a lie_  
_And I never thought, you'd get me back so soon._  
_Might be nice,_  
_But it's only if my own destroyer_  
_Comes alive -_  
_And I always knew, I'd make it up to you._  
  


Seit seiner Kindheit besteht die Welt für Wesley aus festen Regeln, Geboten und Befehlen und noch viel mehr aus ungeschriebenen Gesetzen. Er ist ihnen gefolgt, manchmal blind, meistens sehr bewusst und sie haben sein Leben nicht leichter gemacht, aber sinnvoller. Er wusste, dass das was er tat richtig war, einfach weil er zu einer Anordnung zurückgriff oder eine Parallele zu einem früheren Ereignis zog, häufig eine zu etwas das lange vor seiner Geburt stattgefunden hat. Dieses Wissen gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit, keine Souveränität, aber es war auch kein Zwang.

Ein Orientierungspunkt in dem Chaos des Kampfes für das Gute. Ein Schutzschild, wenn die Entscheidungen zu hart für seine Psyche waren und ein Versteck, in das er sich immer zurückziehen konnte. Sei es Mitten am Tag um Ruhe vor Cordy und Gunn zu finden oder in den Wirren einer bevorstehenden Apokalypse. Er musste nur eines seiner staubigen Bücher öffnen und er war unangreifbar, sicher. In einer anderen Welt. Seiner Welt, seit seiner Kindheit sein Rückzug und sicherer Hafen.

Nicht dass er jetzt noch auf diesen schwachen Schutz angewiesen ist oder es für nötig ansieht, seine Zeit in der Gesellschaft von Büchern zu verschwenden. Das liegt hinter ihm. Er hat zuviel Zeit mit seinen Studien verbracht und kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ein Buch in diesem Leben auch nur anfassen will, außer mit der Absicht etwas damit zu Tode zu prügeln.

Aber Wissen lässt einen altern, schneller und härter, als eine Kugel oder von einem Vampir gefickt zu werden. Er ist älter als sein Gesicht verrät, älter als er seine Umgebung je hat sehen lassen, denn in einer Welt, in der Jugend erstrebenswert ist, erschien es nie angebracht Wörter mit mehr als neun Silben auf regelmäßiger Basis zu verwenden und diese Worte konnte er schon mit fünf rezitieren. Wächterlinie, zwar älter als er, aber in ihn hineingeprügelt worden, dieses Wissen und die Jugend aus ihm heraus.

Wesley mochte es nie in Selbstmitleid über diesen Aspekt seines Lebens zu verfallen, hat es als Chance und vielleicht auch als Bestimmung gesehen. Oder sich einfach verboten darüber nachzudenken. Er hat gelernt, nie unangebrachte Fragen zu stellen und die richtigen Antworten instinktiv zu geben. Sich hinter seinen Büchern verschanzt. Er denkt, dass ein Teil seines Vaterkomplexes von Angel an die Oberfläche gezerrt worden ist. Zusammen mit seiner gescheiterten Heldenverehrung und wenn eine Weile darüber grübeln würde, wohl mit allem was ihn in seinem Leben jemals wütend oder hilflos gemacht hat. Folglich einer Menge und die Ängste sind jetzt ebenso klar, wie die Wege diese zu besiegen und beseitigen.

Endgültig zu begraben und ist das keine Ironie mit der man arbeiten kann?

Dass er jetzt frei ist, von jedem Selbstzweifel und Komplex.

Dass die Welt jetzt nur noch aus Schwarz besteht.

Wesley fühlt sich beraubt, allumfassend und er ist wütend.

Er ist nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er alleine ist, als er sich von der Erde erhebt und es schmerzt nicht so, wie er weiß, dass es sollte. Denn er kennt Angelus beinahe besser als Angel und sein eigener Dämon gibt ihm die restlichen Antworten. Wieder instinktiv. Zusammen mit dem heißen Zorn. Nur weiß Wesley, dass diese Rage zu natürlich ist und das ist sein Problem.

Es ist leicht sich vorzumachen, dass sich nichts verändert hat. Dass er derselbe ist, freiwillig einen halben Meter unter der Erde geschlafen hat nach einer wirklich schlechten Nacht und dass diese Wut, die er seit seinem Erwachen in sich trägt, natürlich ist. Menschlich ist. Dass er sich nicht furios seinen Weg aus dem Grab herausgekämpft hat, in der Hoffnung Angel vor seiner kurzfristigen Ruhestätte stehen zu sehen, um ihm seine Zähne auf die Art auszuschlagen, die einige Tage zum Verheilen benötigt. Dass er nicht enttäuscht war, als er festgestellt hat, dass er alleine ist. Dass er nicht den Namen seines Sires stillschweigend in allen ihm vertrauten Sprachen verflucht hat. Ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Konsequenzen, den die liegen ebenfalls hinter ihm.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er genau verloren hat und all seine Studien über Vampire und Seelen erscheinen plötzlich trivial, sinnlos und nur eine weitere Zeitverschwendung, in seinem ohnehin verschwendeten Leben. Die Begleiterscheinungen, die sein neues Leben mit sich bringt, lohnen nicht wirklich zur Trauer. Es hat sich Nichts und Alles verändert. Dass er nie wieder im Park mit Cordelia eine Latte in der warmen Nachmittagssonne trinken wird oder eine Kirche betreten, nur um die Architektur zu bewundern, sind Dinge, die er nicht vermissen wird. Dass er sich stattdessen an der Hälfte seiner Magieutensilien verbrennen wird, weil er weiß, dass sie heilig sind, ist nervtötend. Weil er es weiß und das ist sein Hauptproblem, das ist ein Teil dessen, was Angel vergessen hat. Er weiß zu viel, ist für vieles jetzt angreifbar und noch viel mehr davon ist in Gefahr von ihm zerstört zu werden, weil er sein Wissen nicht verloren hat.

Weil er kein betrunkener Weiberheld ist, der sich seine Bildung mit den Jahren erwerben musste. Ebenso wenig wie er eine zu Tode erschreckte Jungfrau mit dem zweiten Gesicht ist, die keine Ahnung hat wie sie diese Gabe effektiv einsetzen konnte und stattdessen einfach gebrochen ist. Noch weniger ist er ein hoffnungsloser Poet, der seinen Wert der Welt blutig beweisen muss. Weil er höchstens eine Ähnlichkeit mit Darla hat, einer desillusionierten Hure und das ist grotesk und amüsant zugleich. Und ein wenig traurig.

Und sein Lachen hat etwas Hysterie in sich, ebenso wie Freiheit und nur ein Hauch von Verzweiflung. Weil er dachte, dass der höchste Preis der Tod ist und nicht das. Nicht das. Niemals das.

Denn Angel hat die Regeln gebrochen.

Nicht dass dies eine Premiere wäre oder ihn in eine Sinnkrise stürzt.

Es war abzusehen. Wirklich.

Wenn er nicht zu involviert in den Sex gewesen wäre oder seine Emotionen und seine gescheiterten Versuche, den Vampir auf Abstand zu halten, dann hätte er es sehen müssen. Wenn er nicht seinen gesamten Intellekt dazu gebraucht hätte, nicht über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken oder sich auszumalen, wie er ihn das nächste Mal nehmen kann, dann wäre er jetzt nicht so außer sich. Wenn er nicht zu sehr von seiner eigenen Weitsicht und Weisheit überzeugt gewesen wäre, sondern Angel als den manipulierenden Bastard wahrgenommen hätte, der er ist. Oder wenn er nicht zu fasziniert von der Enge und der Kälte und der Einmaligkeit gewesen wäre und einmal seinen Verstand ein und seine Leidenschaft ausgeschalten hätte, dann wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Nicht in dieser Form.

Und er hätte all die Dinge tun und unterlassen sollen.

Schon vor einer langen Zeit und vielleicht wusste er das auch und es war ihm egal.

Vielleicht macht Liebe wirklich blind, aber das Konzept dieses Gefühls entzieht sich ihm nun. Wie die frühere Komplexität. Und er weiß, dass er es nie verstehen wird. Wahrscheinlich nie verstanden hat und dass er gut daran getan hätte ein paar wichtige Regeln in seinem Leben einzuhalten und sich nicht auf ein Spiel einzulassen, was keine Gesetze mehr billigt.

Aber Wesley erkennt erst jetzt, wie wichtig diese Regeln sind und deren Einhaltung, obwohl er weiß, dass sie keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn haben. So wie er kein Leben mehr hat. Nur gibt es simple Wahrheiten und ungeschriebene Gesetze und eines davon lautet, dass Vampire Wächter nicht in einen von ihresgleichen verwandeln. Dieses Gebot ist nicht logisch, weil ein Watcher im Clan einer Vampirfamilie durchaus nützliche Vorteile hätte. Ebenso wenig wurde es als Part eines Paktes vor Urzeiten festgeschrieben, um die Balance zu halten. Es ist einfach eine Tatsache.

Vampire töten Watcher, schnell und brutal in der Schlacht oder langsam und unter Folter, wenn sie an Informationen gelangen wollen. Manche davon sterben als Helden, andere versagen in ihrem Amt und gehen in Schande. Aber Vampire machen sie nicht zu ihresgleichen. Sie sind nicht die Art Menschen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, zu borniert, zu neugierig und vor allem als Vampir zu schwer zu beherrschen. Das Wissen, welches die Wächter immer wieder zu einem interessanten Angriffpunkt für einen Anschlag macht, schützt sie gleichzeitig vor der ewigen Verdammnis.

Diese Hierarchie ist ihr Protektorat. Kein Meistervampir geht das Risiko ein, von einem Minior an der Nase herumgeführt zu werden oder überflügelt. Watcher sind miserable Vampire, weil sie die Abgründe kennen und kein Neuland betreten. Die Nacht ist genauso dunkel wie vorher, sie suchen jetzt nur die schwärzesten Ecken und sind aufsässig. Keine angenehme Gesellschaft für die Ewigkeit.

Angel hat eines der wenigen Gesetze, die für Vampire gelten, gebrochen.

Und Wesley ist sich nicht sicher, ob sein Sire die Konsequenzen dieser Tat abgeschätzt hat. Denn ihm fallen spontan sieben Wege ein, die Welt zu einer Apokalypse zu führen und für zwei davon müsste er nicht einmal die Stadt verlassen und für einen nicht einmal ein Buch öffnen. Und er weiß, dass er beschäftigt werden muss, um die Welt nicht zu ihrem wohlverdienten Ende zu führen und ist sich nicht sicher, ob Angel dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist. Ob es überhaupt noch wichtig ist.

Und sein Blick fällt auf seine Brille, die fein säuberlich auf der Theke liegt und ihm fällt automatisch die Warnung ein, die sie implizieren soll und er fragt sich nicht ohne einen Hauch von Humor, ob es Angel tatsächlich ernst damit ist. Abgesehen davon, dass er sie nicht mehr benötigt und sein Sire diesen Teil seines Lebens so effektiv und final abgeschlossen hat, ohne Wiederkehr. Für immer.

Und die Geste ist ebenso spontan, wie die Parodie, die Angel ausgedrückt hat.

Der Dämonencodex kracht hart auf das Holz, zermalmt das Glas mit einem Knirschen unter der Wucht des Aufschlages und er ist für den Augenblick zufrieden. Zufrieden mit der Befriedigung, die der intuitive Akt gebracht hat und er lässt das Bild auf sich einwirken. Die Splitter, die sich unter dem Buch hervorwagen und wägt ab, welche Geste mehr Gewicht hat.

Entscheidet sich schließlich für seine eigenen, bevor er seine Konzentration auf Gunn lenkt, der die Türe aufreißt, so dass das Glas im Rahmen zittert und sie so achtlos zuschlägt, dass sich ein Riss bildet. Ein weiterer Akt der Zerstörung, der indirekt auf seine Kosten geht und Wesley wundert sich, wie viele er während seiner kurzen ewigen Ruhe davon verpasst hat.

Denn er kennt das Monster, das er wieder in die Welt entlassen hat und er hat sich nicht geirrt als Gunn ihn auf den aktuellen Stand bringt, ohne ihn tatsächlich wahrzunehmen. Ohne die geringste Ahnung, wer die Verantwortung dafür trägt und Wesley lehnt sich gegen die Theke, während er Gunns Wortschwall in sich aufnimmt. Abwägend ob er ihn unwissend sterben lassen soll, weil er nicht wirklich Gunns Bild von sich beschmutzen will, so wie Angel seines von dem unbesiegbaren Champion zerschmettert hat.

„Hey Mann, Gott sei Dank bist du hier. Ich war schon am Durchdrehen. Keiner von euch ist erreichbar und Lockley hat mir die Nachricht, dass Cordelia vermisst wird schon vor Stunden gebracht. Mir kommt es wie Tage vor. Meine Gang hat begonnen Streifen zu ziehen und ich habe bis jetzt absolut nichts in Erfahrung bringen können. Ich war bei Cordelia zuhause und es sieht so aus, als ob die Hölle bei ihr ausgebrochen ist. Ein Kriegsschauplatz. Überall Tote und gesplittertes Glas, Dennis ist durchgedreht und ich bin nicht nahe genug rangekommen, um zu erfahren, was genau passiert ist. Gott, es war sogar in den News, hast du es in den News gesehen, Wes?“

Gunn stolpert beinahe über die Worte, in der Eile sie loszuwerden und die Panik ist so klar herauszuhören, wie selten und Wesley dreht sich langsam in die Richtung des Mannes, der nicht einmal während seiner Rede pausiert oder sich die Zeit nimmt, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Stattdessen das Foyer durchquert und den Inhalt des Waffenkabinetts einer genauen Inspektion unterzieht, als ob es Antworten liefern könnte. Nach Kurzschwertern greift und dann wieder seine Axt packt. Pflöcke in seine Jackentasche verstaut und Gunn ist so blind für die Veränderungen, wie in den letzten Monaten. Zu sehr auf die Mission fokussiert, um die Gefahr wahrzunehmen, die in ihrem sicheren Hafen brütet und auf ihren Ausbruch gewartet hat.

„Die Cops habe den Apartmentblock weiträumig abgeriegelt. Ich konnte keine Spuren finden. Keinen Hinweis, was genau passiert ist. Und Informationen? Nada. Die Idioten sind zu beschäftig eine Gang dafür niederzuhetzen, anstatt den Fakten ins Gesicht zu sehen und dann noch Angel und dein spurloses Verschwinden und English, das hier ist schlecht. Sehr schlecht.“

Und Wesley wundert sich, warum. Wundert sich ernsthaft.

Weil der Streetfighter weder dumm noch auf den Kopf gefallen ist und er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern kann, dass er in jüngster Vergangenheit von einem Gegenstand hart am Schädel getroffen worden ist. Gunn ist ein Krieger mit all den dazugehörigen Talenten. Eines davon ist die Spuren instinktiv zu lesen und Rückschlüsse zu ziehen. Angel und er haben in den letzten Monaten alle Beweise geliefert bis auf eine Kleiderspur im Foyer. All die Trainingszeiten von ihm und die fehlenden Biere nach Feierabend konnten Gunn nicht misstrauisch machen und Wes fragt sich, wie lange er noch die Augen verschließen kann. Wie lange er sich noch auf die Waffen konzentrieren kann und sie sinnlos inspizieren, weil er den Inhalt des Kabinetts auswendig kennt. Nur um im Moment beschäftigt zu sein. Scheinbar wieder ohne etwas davon überhaupt zu sehen. Noch immer blind.

Die Aussage ist ruhig getroffen, vielleicht deshalb umso schwerwiegender, „Cordelia ist tot.“

„Was?” Gunn friert in seiner Bewegung ein.

„Cordelia ist tot.” Er spricht mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Schwarzen. „Ich hoffe, dass sie jetzt tot ist. Keine Chance sie zu retten und selbst wenn sie noch lebt, ist es kein Leben, das es wert ist, gerettet zu werden. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie in der Lage wäre jemals zu vergessen. Oder es auch nur zu verarbeiten und der lebenslange Aufenthalt in einer geschlossenen Anstalt, erscheint mir kein angemessenes Ende für unser Vision Girl.“

Und er driftet in Schweigen ab mit den Bildern, die sein Verstand vor ihm ausbreitet und dem Wissen, dass er die Schuld daran trägt und der neue Teil in ihm stolz darauf ist. Dass es sich gut anfühlt. Es ist zuviel, zusammen mit dem Pumpen und Rauschen des Blutes in dem Menschen vor ihm und seine Konzentration hat ein neues Ziel.

Gunns Gesicht hat die Farbe von Asche angenommen, beinahe grau und er vibriert förmlich vor nervöser Energie, „Wes, das ist verrücktes Geschwätz. Gib mir einen Plan mit dem ich arbeiten kann, okay? Die Situation ist ernst genug, ohne dass du den Teufel an die Wand malst.“

Sein Blick bohrt sich in den seines besten Freundes. Seines einzigen männlichen Freundes und was sagt das über seine drei Jahrzehnte auf dieser Erde aus? Ist das positiv oder negativ? Der Mann für den er eine Kugel in Kauf genommen hat, den er gerade einmal ein Jahr kennt und der ihm trotzdem gezeigt hat, was es bedeutet einen Kumpel zu haben, der mit einem durch dick und dünn geht. Der einem den Rücken freihält im Kampf. Was Freundschaft zwischen zwei Individuen ist, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. In zwei verschiedenen Welten aufgewachsen sind und die gelernt haben, sich als gleichberechtigt anzusehen. Oxford-Attitüde trifft Straßenweisheit und es hat sie oft genug gerettet, aber nicht heute. Nicht ihn und erst recht nicht Gunn.

„Okay, wie wäre es damit? Angels Dämon ist freigebrochen. Keine Seele, die ihn zurückhält oder seine Menschlichkeit verankert. Sollen wir ihn Niederhetzen, uns von Cordelias Tod überzeugen und wenn wir schon bei dem ‚Asche zu Asche’-Part sind, kannst du mich ebenfalls in selbige verwandeln. Ist das ein Plan für dich? Etwas mit dem du arbeiten kannst, Gunn?“

Die nervöse Energie verpufft zu Nichts. Er sieht ihn brechen, langsam, als Gunn die Beweise vor seinen Augen zusammensetzt. Der Spur von frischer Erde folgt, die seine bloßen Füße auf dem Boden hinterlassen haben und den Dreck auf seiner nackten Brust und die schmutzverkrustete Jeans als die Spuren wahrnimmt, die sie in Wirklichkeit sind. Kein Staub oder Dämonenschleim, nichts.

So wie nichts von seiner Familie übrig ist, was es wert ist, gerettet zu werden.

Kann den Moment ausmachen, in dem Gunn erkennt, dass er allein ist. Wirklich und wahrhaftig alleine. Die Mission, die ein so großer Teil seines Lebens war, die er geatmet und in jedem Augenblick gelebt hat, ihn mit nichts zurückgelassen hat außer Scherben und Verlusten. Mit nichts außer dem Tod und der Feind jetzt das Gesicht seines Bruder im Geiste trägt.

Und Wesley hat Gunn bluten sehen, hat ihm am Boden liegen und geschlagen gesehen. An der Grenze zur Niederlage. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Aber nie so besiegt und die Axt, die so sehr Teil von ihm zu sein schien, dass Wesley zeitweise annahm, dass sie nur der Tod aus seinen Händen reißen kann, fällt aus kraftlosen Fingern.

Das scheppernde Geräusch, das sie verursacht, fährt Wes durch Mark und Bein. Echot kalt in ihm nach mit den gesteigerten Sinnen, die er jetzt besitzt. Und es ist merkwürdig, Wes ist sich sicher, dass Gunn Angel ohne Zögern töten könnte, sogar der menschlichen Cordelia diesen Gnadenstoß verabreichen würde, den sie verdient hat. Aber scheinbar ist er unfähig, ihn zu seinem Ende zu führen. Nicht einmal bereit zu kämpfen. Und Wes wundert sich, was genau diesen Horror in dem Vampire Hunter weckt, der ihm keine Gegenwehr erlaubt. Ihn einfach einfrieren lässt in der Sekunde, in der er erkennt, was passiert ist. Es ist, als ob jemand den Ausschalter gedrückt hat und Gunn ist nicht mehr hier. Hat seinen Glauben in die Mission und alles was Gut und Rein ist verloren. In alles was den Tod verdient hat.

Die Dschungelkatze hat einer Statue platz gemacht.

Wes ist verwundert, als er langsam die Distanz zwischen ihnen schließt und wartet immer noch auf den Pflock, den Gunn - jeden Moment von diesem an - aus seiner Jackentasche ziehen muss. Wartet vergeblich, als er vor ihm steht und dessen Atem ist flach und seine Pupillen geweitet in einem namenlosen Terror, der sogar ihn berührt. Weil er nicht derjenigen sein kann, der ihn verursacht. Nicht mit seiner einfachen Präsenz.

Die Stimme ist so leise unter dem Atem, dass er sogar mit seinem verbesserten Gehör Schwierigkeiten hat, ihn zu verstehen, wenn Wes nicht schon ahnen würde, was der Inhalt sein wird. „Eine letzte Bitte, tu mir das nicht an, okay Wes? Tu mir das nicht an, du weißt, ich würde dich für immer hassen und ich kann nicht – nicht schon wieder, nicht nach Alonna. Ich will das nicht. Okay?“

Wesley hat nicht wirklich eine Wahl, als er nickt.

Gefangen in dem bittenden Blick und all den Erinnerungen an geschlagene Schlachten und verloren Siege. Gefangen in dem Hass, den er für seinen Sire empfindet und er beschließt, dass dies sein letzter Akt von Menschlichkeit sein wird. Weil er es Gunn schuldig ist, diesen letzten Wunsch zu respektieren.

„Keine Blutspiele zwischen uns, Gunn, das wäre zu inzestuös, oder?“

Das trockene Lachen hallt von den hohen Wänden der Lobby und Wesley kann nicht anders als einzustimmen, bevor er Gunn brutal packt und sich in dessen Hals versenkt. Das gurgelnde Geräusch, in das sich das Lachen verwandelt, zeigt ihm wie viel Übung er tatsächlich noch braucht und dass man manche Dinge zehntausend Mal lesen kann und sie trotzdem erst in dem Moment real werden, in dem man zum ersten Mal seine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne in menschliches Fleisch versenkt. Familie. Und das Gefühl, dass er gleich das geborgte Blut in einem Schwall auf dem Boden verteilt, wird nur dadurch unterdrückt, dass er Gunn ein würdiges Ende schuldig ist.

Nicht mehr als ein blutgetränkter Wispern, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte, Wes.“

Er greift blind nach Gunns Arm, packt sein Handgelenkt bevor er den Pflock ins Ziel treiben kann, bringt ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie und er will sich nicht wirklich ausmalen, wie er im Augenblick aussehen muss. Wie ein Freak in einer Horrorshow. Nicht bereit Gunn sein blutverschmiertes Game Face zu zeigen, um ihrer Freundschaft willen. Zwingt seine menschliche Fassade mit einiger Mühe an die Oberfläche und erlaubt sich erst dann, Gunns glasigen Blick zu suchen. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde für denselben Trick wie deine Schwester fallen, Charles?“

Das Lachen ist nicht mehr als ein schmatzend und blubberndes Geräusch, das schnell in ein Keuchen übergeht, als das Blut seine Lungen füllt. „Einen Versuch war es wert, Mann, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich viel zu verlieren hätte, oder?“

„Nein, aber du hättest mich so anpissen können, dass ich dich verwandle. Nicht dein klügster Zug.“

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid.“

„Glaub mir, ich war schon so jenseits von Rettung, bevor Angel sein Blut mit mir teilte. Ewige Dunkelheit ist vertrautes Terrain für mich. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir mit unserem Business oft die Sonne gesehen hätten, richtig?“

„Richtig.“

Und Wes packt dessen Kinn und das Schnappen als Gunns Genick bricht, ist ein Geräusch, das er nie vergessen wird, egal wie alt er werden wird. Nicht dass er glaubt, dass er ein hohes Alter erreichen wird. Nicht mit seinem Sire im Rücken und seiner derzeitigen Laune. Er lässt den Körper unachtsam zu Boden fallen und dreht sich in Richtung der eigentlichen Gefahr.

„Ich werde es nie müde, das zu hören.“ Angel lässt die wenigen Treppenstufen hinter sich und baut sich vor ihm auf. Der Geruch von Cordelias Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten wirft ihn beinahe ein paar Schritte zurück, aber Wes hält seinen Grund.

Schafft sogar ein nonchalantes Lächeln, während seine Sinne Amok laufen.

„Obwohl es eine ziemliche Verschwendung ist. Gunn hätte einen großartigen Vampir abgegeben.“ Während er die Worte ausspricht, ist Angels Konzentration bei dem toten Schwarzen auf dem Boden und das Tsktsk-Geräusch unter seinem Atem ist beinahe genug, um Wesley buchstäblich an seine Kehle zu jagen.

„Du meinst, abgesehen von dem Part, in dem er seinen Sire tötet? Vielleicht hätte ich dir dann den Vortritt lassen sollen.“

„Warum so bitter, mein Freund? Du wurdest doch gut unterhalten in meiner Abwesenheit.“

Und seine Augen nehmen ebenfalls das blutige Bild vor ihm auf. Gunns Augen sind noch in Überraschung geweitet, den Zug hat er nicht kommen sehen. Wes wollte kein Risiko eingehen sobald er Angels Gegenwart wahrgenommen hatte, schließlich hatte er noch ein letztes Versprechen einzulösen.

Lässige Erwiderung, „Du bist ziemlich spät dran für das Familienmassaker. Hat Cordelia dich beschäftigt gehalten?“

„Yeah, nimm das als Fakt, ebenso wie du früh aufgewacht bist.“ Und Angels Blick geht zurück zu ihm, mit einem sadistischen Glimmer in den Tiefen seiner kalten Augen. „Aber wie ich gedacht habe, Cordelia ist eine Schreierin, nachdem wir die Aufwärmungsphase hinter uns gebracht hatten. Tatsächlich waren es Nägel, die den Trick schafften ihre Abwehr zu brechen. Einen kostenlosen Rat für die Zukunft, es kann ziemlich hinderlich beim Positionswechsel sein, wenn dein Partner an den Fußboden genagelt ist. Vielleicht hätte ich Spikes Ausführungen zu diesem Thema mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen. Andererseits bevorzugte er seine Opfer mit dem Schädel – "

Und der Blick geht in die Distanz gefangen in Erinnerung, während Angels Stimme langsam ins Schweigen driftet und schließlich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrt. „Egal, du warst hier ganz gut beschäftigt, wie ich sehe.“

„Ja, ganz gut. Cordelia ist tot oder kann mit ihrer Rückkehr rechnen?“

„In etwas weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden, ja. Wir holen sie ab. Sie ist ein gutes Stück außerhalb von LA begraben und ich will nicht wirklich derjenige sein, der ihre Wut abbekommt, wenn sie den Fußmarsch barfüssig absolvieren muss.“

Das Grinsen ist ein Reflex. Nein, er will auch nicht derjenige sein, der diesen Zorn empfängt. Nicht einmal von ihrer menschlichen Variante. Was ihn zu einem anderen Bild bringt, „Du hast sie hoffentlich nicht in den Wahnsinn getrieben? Ich kann den Gedanken an die Ewigkeit mit einer zweiten Drusilla nicht standhalten.“

„Nah, nur kurzfristig. Sie wird keinen dauerhaften Schaden davontragen, wenn das deine Sorge sein sollte. Unsere Cor hat jetzt nur ein Gespür für Blutspiele und die feineren Dinge des Unlebens. Aber das müsste es gewesen sein. Immerhin waren es nur vierundzwanzig Stunden und ich bin zwar gut, aber nicht so gut.“

Angels Fokus ist gedankenverloren auf seine Hände gerichtet, Wes kann beinahe das Blut an ihnen schmecken. Das selbstverliebte Lächeln zeigt, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hat, um sie zu bezwingen.

„Den Geist dauerhaft zu brechen, benötigt mehr Zeit zumindest bei jemand so willensstarkem wie Cordelia. Außerdem konnte sie selbst am Ende recht farbenreich Fluchen. So nein, definitiv keine zweite Dru“, beendet Angel schließlich seine Ausführungen.

„Gut, weshalb sich wiederholen, wenn man etwas Neues erschaffen kann.“ Angel wirft ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, ihn wirklich zum ersten Mal wahrnehmend.

„Yeah.“ Ein wenig zu gedehnt. Zu reserviert.

Ende des Smalltalks und Wes ist sich nicht sicher, wie er weiter vorgehen soll. Die Optionen gegeneinander abwägend, nimmt er das Bild seines Sires in sich auf. Blinder Angriff oder noch ein Goodbye-Fick? Auf Cordelia warten, denn er ist nicht in der Stimmung es mit einer angepissten Varianten aufzunehmen, die noch dazu frisch gevampt ist oder seinen eigene Instinkten folgen? Wen hatte es je interessiert, was er wollte? Wann hat er sich je von seinen Wünschen lenken lassen?

Angel nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab, „ Komm her, Wes.“

Befehlend und Angel will nicht wirklich den Sireshit mit ihm abziehen, oder? Nach all den Machtkämpfen und Mindfucks der vergangenen Monate ist es Zeit mit offnen Karten zu spielen.

Aufsässig, „Nein.“

„Nein, Boy?“

Der gelbe Glanz in Angels Augen ist alles was seine Wut verrät. Ansonsten Seide in der Stimme und ein Grinsen, das man als nachsichtig interpretieren könnte, wenn man seine Vergangenheit nicht kannte. Seine Natur nicht verstand.

Und Wes durchschaut sie nur zu gut. Ist jetzt zu sehr Teil davon. „Spar dir dieses Boy-Gewäsch. Ich bin nicht Spike, nicht Penn oder eines deiner anderen Childer, Angel.“

Der Name setzt sein Gegenüber in Bewegung, aber Wes ist vorbereitet, weicht dem Frontalangriff in letzter Sekunde aus, lässt ihn stolpern und setzt ihm im gleichen Augenblick nach. Der Körper unter ihm nimmt den Großteil des Falls auf, während sie über den Boden schlittern und im nächsten Augenblick ist es nur noch Fäuste und Fänge. Blut und Schmerz.

Wes ist am verlieren, darüber ist er sich nur zu deutlich bewusst.

Aber das ist nicht wirklich der Punkt. Er weiß, dass er keine Chance hat gegen seinen Sire, der nicht mehr auf der Tierblut-Diät ist. Der ihm einiges an Kampferfahrung voraus hat und noch dazu sein gottverdammter Sire ist. Wes landet einige gute Treffer, sicher, aber die meisten Schläge werden von Angels Defensive geschluckt und warum zum Teufel hat er Gunn das Genick gebrochen anstatt sich dessen Stärke zu bedienen? Und weshalb hatte Angel ihn in einen verdammten Vampir verwandelt, was war der verfluchte Punkt darin?

Die Verbitterung ist allumfassend und konsumiert sein Denken.

Lässt ihn auf seine Instinkte zurückfallen und er fühlt sich, wie ein Kind in einem Wutausbruch gefangen, aufgrund der eigenen Hilflosigkeit und dem Wissen, dass Angel mit ihm spielt. Ihn weiter kommen und angreifen lässt, obwohl er ihn leicht überwältigen könnte. Dessen anmaßendes Grinsen ist zurück und Wesley weiß in diesem einen Moment mit absoluter Klarheit, dass er es nie ganz wegwischen kann, ohne seinen Gegner zu zerstören und der Gedanke gefällt ihm.

Lässt die Wut jäh abklingen und eine befriedigenden Resignation macht sich in ihm breit.

Nach allem was sie zusammen durchgestanden haben, ist ein Goodbye-Fick angebracht. Wesley hat gelesen, dass Vampire tagelang ohne Unterbrechung vögeln können und nun ist es Zeit herauszufinden, ob etwas an dem Gerücht dran ist. Angels Hemd ist zerfetzt, bevor er den Stimmungsumschwung in Wesley wahrgenommen hat und die Hose folgt dem gleichen Schicksal in Sekunden. Die Verblüffung in seiner Miene ist beinahe komisch, aber Wesley ist nicht nach lachen, sondern ficken. Seine Zunge damit beschäftig, Cordelias Essenz mit seiner zu ersetzen und nach einem Moment des Zögerns, ist Angel bereit der Wende in dem Geschehen zu folgen und schiebt ihm die Jeans über die Hüften.

Nicht dass wirklich eine Differenz zwischen dem Gewaltausbruch und Sex besteht.

Nicht dass sich etwas geändert hat, es geht immer noch nur um Dominanz. Es geht immer noch um Kontrolle und den Verlust davon. Es geht immer noch darum, wer wen fickt und wer gefickt wird. Es ist kalte Befriedigung, Wes weiß das. Aber es ist immer noch besser als gar keine und während sein Mund von Angel verschlungen wird, kommt die nagende Stimme in seinem Schädel endlich zur Ruhe und er kann sich alleine auf seinen Körper konzentrieren und das Gefühl von Angels Haut, die sich kalt gegen seine reibt.

Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, dass Angel ihn zu seiner Hure gemacht hat unter dem Mantel von geheuchelten Gefühlen. Oder zu dem verzerrten Abbild eines Geliebten, bevor er ihn tötete. Wesley weiß, dass Vampire nicht viel mehr als Tiere sind. Dass dasselbe für Menschen gilt. Dass er sich in beiden Formen zu gerne hat von Angel blenden hat lassen und dass es enden wird. Egal wie gut sich dessen Schwanz in ihm anfühlt. Egal wie unterwürfig er sich selber präsentiert, es nichts weiter als eine Rolle ist, die er abstreifen wird, wenn er das unverschämte Grinsen endgültig aus dem Gesicht seines Sires wischt. Dieser Gedanke und Angels Faust um seinen Schwanz bringt ihn zu einem schnellen eisigen Höhepunkt.

Das dämonische Gesicht über ihm ist verloren in Ekstase und einem uralten Rhythmus, dem sich sein eigener Dämon nicht entziehen kann. Der Biss ist gekonnter als bei Gunn aber immer noch weit von Perfektion entfernt, verglichen mit dem seines Sires. Das Blut in seinem Mund erinnert ihn an Nektar, Asche und Zerstörung.

All die Dinge, die er jetzt braucht, ersehnt und begehrt.

Und Wesley lässt sich fallen. Für einen Augenblick.

  
_I saw on you_ _r_ _face such a curious grin_  
_As I let go your hand._  
_I was desperate to hold you again,_  
_But you're sinking so deep in the water._  
_Outsmarted myself and so easily gave up what I wanted -_  
_Solid by morning._  
_What I wanted -_  
_Winter by morning._


End file.
